


Are you not happy to see me?

by wishfulwriter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Dany gets reunited with his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

_Your pov_

To say that I’m excited about this day is an understatement; today I finally get to join the F1 of Scuderia Toro Rosso and I finally get to see Daniil again. We used to work together when he was on the Red Bull Junior Team; we were inseparable. We got teamed, because I was studying to become a doctor in sports medicine and we became best friends. When he got into F1 I had to stay in Milton Keynes to finish my studies. We still stay in touch, but inevitably we’re not as close as we used to be because we don’t see each other that much anymore. The news about the demotion gave me the extra push to finish some exams early and now I’m going to join Toro Rosso as a performance trainer and I get to be there for Daniil again. He needs me, especially now.

_Daniil’s pov_

I’m anything but excited about today; I’m getting a new performance trainer. I don’t understand why; Pyry and I work great together. Seriously, a few bad results and they don’t just kick me out of my team, but they also take away my performance trainer. It’s not like changing that is going to change anything about my results; I’m just about done with all of this. So I’m making my thoughts about this situation very clear. I might be acting childish; sighing at everything they say and hanging in my chair with most of my attention on my phone, but I honestly don’t care. They can’t expect me to just accept all of this with a smile. I click on the text conversation with y/n. I haven’t seen her in quite some time and we haven’t really had a lot of contact in general. I miss her. I actually fell in love with her when we still worked together, but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and when I got into F1 and she stayed in England I didn’t want to start anything with her when I wouldn’t be able to spend a lot of time with her anymore. Since then we’ve been friendly, but we’re definitely not as close as we used to be.  
“Daniil.” Franz’ voice snaps me out of my thoughts.  
“What?” I mumble as I look up from my phone.  
“This is your new performance trainer.” He gestures towards the door and when I see who he’s pointing at my mouth falls open; this cannot be true.  
“Hey Dany.” She smiles and gives a small wave.  
“Hey.” I breath out.  
“Well, I have some other things to do.” Franz says. “Daniil if you would be so kind as to show y/n around.” I can only nod as I’m still in shock and Franz leaves the room.  
“Are you not happy to see me?” She asks; her beautiful smile making place for a frown.  
“I-uh-I am.” I shake my head to rid myself of this daze and stand up. “It’s so good to see you.” I smile as I hug her.  
She wraps her arms around me as well. “It’s good to see you too.”  
“So you finished all your exams then?” I ask as I show her around the factory.  
“Yeah, I actually finished early.”  
“Really? Why?” I wonder.  
“Well, I knew that I would probably end up with Toro Rosso when I finished and when I heard about your demotion I wanted to finish as soon as possible so I could help you get back up.” She explains. She doesn’t look at me as she says this. We walk in silence for a bit until I get to a place in the factory where I can introduce her to some more people.  
At the end of the day, when y/n has seen everything and has been introduced to everyone and she had a talk with Franz about her work with me, we’re standing in the parking lot and she’s about to get into her car when I finally decide to stop being a wimp.  
“Thank you.” I say.  
She turns around and gives me a confused look. “For what?”  
“For wanting to come here to help me.” I explain. “You probably had to work really hard to get through those exams earlier.”  
“It’s fine.” She shrugs. “That’s what friends are for right?” She adds and I grimace.  
“Yeah friends.” I mutter. Today has showed me that spending so much time away from her hasn’t changed anything about my infatuation for her. I’m still head over heels in love with her and if I don’t take the jump I will hate myself forever. So I take a deep breath and get the question out before I can change my mind again, like I have so many times before. “Y/n would you maybe like to go out sometime?” I get it out really fast and hold my breath as I stare at my shoes to avoid her eyes.  
“I’d like that.” She says and when I look up I see that she’s smiling. “It’ll be just like old times.” She adds and my heart cracks just a bit, because just like old times means that we will still be nothing more than friends.  
“Yeah like old times.” I force myself to smile. We say goodbye to each other and when I watch her drive away I think that it might be for the best. We will be working together; starting a relationship won’t do that any good and I’ve been without her for a long time now I can survive just being her friend. She’s not the only girl out there. I’ve been ruining my own chances with keeping her in my mind all this time. If I can just write her off as a friend I might find someone else…maybe


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Dany finally grow a pair?

_Daniil’s pov_

“I think that’s enough for today.” Y/n says as she writes something down on the sheet on her clipboard.  
“Alright.” I says as I wipe the sweat from my face. “Are you coming out with the team tonight?” I ask.  
“I’m not sure. I still have a lot of work to do.” She says as she looks up.  
“You’re coming with us.” I point a finger at her as I slowly make my way over to her and before she can do anything about it I wrap my arms around her.  
“Dany!” She squeals. “Let me go you’re all sweaty!”  
“I’m only letting go if you say you’ll come with us tonight.” I grin as I tighten my grip on her slightly.  
“Fine, fine, I’ll come.” She says and I reluctantly let her go.  
“Good, I’ll see you tonight then.” I say as I turn to make my way to the shower. I run my hands over my face in frustration when I’m out of her sight; why do I still feel this way about her? I’ve been out with several girls since we started working together again, but none of them interested me, not even a little. My plan to just classify y/n as a friend and move on has clearly failed and the fact that I see her basically everyday isn’t doing anything to help the situation either. She’s amazing at her job and on top of that we are definitely back to being best friends, but that also means that it will be harder for me to ever break out of that. So I might as well not try anymore.

_Your pov_

When I arrive at the bar where we’ll spend the night I’m already regretting my decision. I used to love to go out partying with Dany, but since I started working at Toro Rosso he has been different when we go out; he’s constantly dancing and flirting with random girls and we don’t get to have fun together anymore.  
“Y/n!” Carlos cheers when he sees me. I can’t help but smile at the happy Spaniard.  
“Hey Carlos.” I say as I give him a hug. I hug some other people in the group as well and we just talk for a while when Dany comes back with a round of beers for everyone.  
“Y/n you’re here.” He says.  
“You sound surprised.” I say as I take his beer from him and take a sip before handing it back.  
“You just don’t go out with us that often anymore.” I shrug in response; I’m not going to tell him that it actually makes me kind of jealous to watch him all over those random girls.  
”I’m out now.”  
“You are.” He nods and then the conversation falls silent. I look around the circle and catch Carlos’ gaze. He gives me a questioning look and motions towards Dany’s as if to ask what’s going on between us. I can only shrug, because I honestly don’t know.

“Are you okay?” Carlos’ voice snaps me out of my self-pity. I’ve been standing against the wall for half an hour, looking on from the sidelines while Dany flirts with anything that moves.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” I say as I tear my eyes away from Dany to look at Carlos.  
“You’re not fine.” He states. “Look, I don’t know what happened between you and Dany, but I’m not going to let you waste your night by standing here all night. C’mon I’ll buy you a drink.” He says as he takes a hold of my arm and drags me with him to the bar.  
“Carlos thank you, but you don’t have to do this.” I tell him once we’re at the bar.  
“You’re feeling down, so as your friend it’s my job to cheer you up.” He says as he hands me a drink.  
“Thank you.” I say as I give him a small smile. Carlos and I stay at the bar for quite some time and he’s actually taking my mind off Dany. He’s doing a very good job at cheering me up.  
“Come dance with me.” He grins as he grabs my hand and starts to tug me towards the dance floor, but I shake my head and stay still. “Y/n this is the perfect moment to show Dany what he’s missing, now come dance with me.” I’m so surprised by what he says that I don’t even fight him when he pulls me to the dance floor. How did he know that I want Dany for myself? He seems to read my mind, because seconds later he answers that question. “You and Dany are so obvious. He’s been in love with you for ages and the way you look at him tells me you love him as well.” Carlos explains. “Now let’s show him what he could have.” He says as he carefully places his hands on my waist as to not startle me.  
I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down a little so I can whisper in his ear. “Thank you.” I murmur and then I place a kiss on his cheek before I start to dance with him. After dancing for a while we make our way back to the bar.  
Carlos rests his hand on the small of my back and he leans down to talk to me. “He’s coming this way; I’m going to the bathroom.” He whispers as he presses a small kiss to my temple, before he walks away and leaves me at the bar to wait for Dany.  
“I see you’re having fun.” Dany’s voice comes from behind me.  
“I am.” I respond as I turn around. “You looked you were having fun as well.”  
He clenches his jaw, but nods. “I was.”  
“Not anymore?” I ask. “Did you get tired of hitting on everything that moves?” The words come out harder than I intended them to and Dany’s head snaps up as he look into my eyes.  
“That’s rich coming from the girl that has been all over my teammate tonight.” He shoots back.  
My shoulders drop and sigh in defeat; fighting with him is the last thing I want to do. So I shake my head and walk away.  
“Hey! Y/n!” Dany shouts as he chases me across the parking lot. “You can’t just say that and walk away.”  
“I don’t want to fight with you Dany.” I sigh as I turn to face him.  
“Then why did you say that?” He asks as he takes a step closer to me.  
“Because I just got so sick of you inviting me out and then ditching me for all of these random girls.” I wish I sounded angrier, but I honestly don’t have the energy to fight with him.  
He stands there and stares at me for a while. “I’m sorry.” He sighs as he shoves his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t even realize I ditched you all the time I’ll try to pay more attention to it.”  
“Okay.” I mumble and then we just stand there as the silences stretches out between us until Dany clears his throat.  
“So you and Carlos had fun tonight.” He looks away from my face.  
“Yeah, he’s a nice guy.” I say and I keep a close eye on his face to see how he’ll react.  
“So is he –uhm- you know serious about you?” He says and he clenches his jaw again.  
“Why do you ask?” I carefully ask.  
“Because you’re my best friend.” He responds.  
“That’s the only reason?” I ask as I try to swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. He has to say no, please let him say no. He relaxes his jaw and he turns his face towards me again.  
“No.” He says and he swallows. “I -uh- I don’t want you to be with Carlos.” He says as he moves his gaze to his shoes.  
My mouth goes dry. “Why not?” I manage to breath out.  
“Because-“ He sighs and lifts his head again. “Because I want you to be with me.” He keeps eye contact with me this time and I try to tell him that I want to be with him, but I just can’t get the words out of my mouth. I can see the panic start to rise as I take longer and longer to respond; his shoulders slump and his face falls and then I’m moving towards him. Before I fully realize what I’m doing my arms are around his neck and my lips are on his. He’s stunned for a moment, but it doesn’t take him too long to respond; his hands find my waist and he leans down a bit so I don’t have to stand on my toes the whole time as his mouth moves against mine. When we finally pull away we’re both breathing heavily. I move my hands down from his neck over his shoulder and rest them on his chest as I stand back down to my own height. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer as he rests his forehead on mine.  
“I need to hear you say it.” He breaths out. “I’ve had this dream a thousand times and you never say anything. Please say it so I know this is real.” He says as he closes his eyes.  
“It’s real Dany.” I murmur as I move one of my hands to his cheek and when he opens his eyes again I add: “I want to be with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil gets a bit insecure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and that the end isn't that good.

Daniil’s pov

It’s still hard to believe that y/n is now mine. We make our way through the teambuilding until we reach Franz’ office. I have a meeting with him and I’m pretty sure it will concern my contract for next season or the lack thereof. I’ve been a nervous mess since they called me to arrange a meeting and y/n has done nothing but try to reassure me.  
“This is it then.” I let out a deep breath as we stand in front of the door.  
“You’re just going in there to sign your new contract and then tonight we can celebrate.” She smiles as she wraps her arms around my torso. “I’ll make us some dinner and then we can watch a film.” She offers before she pushes herself onto her toes so she can whisper in my ear. “Or we can do something else if you prefer that; it’s your celebration.” She seductively whispers as she kisses my jaw.  
“Fuck.” I breath out as she continues to kiss my neck. She giggles as she pulls away. “You can’t do that to me right before a meeting.” I try to be stern and I fight to keep myself under control as I stare down at her.  
“Sorry.” She whispers as she bites her lip.  
“That’s not helping.” I say as I pull her lip free before planting a kiss on it.  
“Daniil?” Franz’ voice causes me to pull back. “Are you ready?”  
“Go sigh your contract.” Y/n says as she pushes me towards the door.

The meeting went great. Y/n was right; I basically just went in to sign my contract for next year and I could not be happier. The smile on my face disappears when I walk into the canteen; y/n and Carlos are sitting next to each other as they look at something on Carlos’ phone. Ever since that night at the club I’ve been a bit apprehensive about the two of them spending time together. Even now that y/n is with me it doesn’t change the fact that Carlos was seriously flirting with her.  
“Dany!” She smiles when she sees me. “How did it go?”  
“You were right.” I can’t help but smile. “I just signed my contract for next season.” I grin and y/n leaps up to hug me.  
“I knew it.” She mutters into my chest as she continues to hold me close.  
“That’s great Dany.” Carlos smiles at me as he stands up as well. “We’ll be teammates for another year then.”  
“Yeah.” I nod as I continue to hold onto y/n and refuse to shake the hand that he holds out to me.  
Carlos sighs. “What’s wrong? You’ve got everything now; the girl you’ve always been in love with and a contract for next year. Why do you act so down whenever I see you?”  
“Because the fact that she’s with me now doesn’t change the fact that you flirted with her in the club that night. Since then you’ve been spending more and more time together and I don’t like it.” I finally say what’s been on my mind all this time.  
“What?” Carlos looks shocked.  
“Daniil.” Y/n sighs as she pulls away from me. “He never flirted with me.”  
“I saw you dancing together.” I say as I look at y/n as if she’s lost her mind.  
“I tried to show you what you were missing.” Carlos exclaims.  
I furrow my eyebrows. “What?” I’m genuinely confused now.  
“Carlos danced with me to help me get your attention.” Y/n explains. “If it wasn’t for him then neither of us would have manned up enough to admit our feelings.”  
“Shit.” I breath out as look from y/n to Carlos. “I’m so sorry.”  
“I always knew you liked her.” Carlos says. “I wouldn’t flirt with her when I knew you were love with her.” He shakes his head.  
“I should have known that Carlos.” I sigh. “I just tend to lose my mind a little when it comes to her. I’m really sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Carlos holds out his hand, which I happily take this time as he pulls me forward to give me a half-hug. “You guys up for getting a drink or something?” He asks when he pulls away. I’m about to answer when y/n beats me to it.  
“I’m sorry Carlos, but that will have to wait for another time.” She smiles as she takes my hand. “I promised Dany a celebratory dinner.”

“I can’t believe you were actually jealous of Carlos.” She giggles before she takes another bite.  
“Well, you can’t really blame me; have you seen the guy?” I raise my eyebrows as I look at her.  
She shrugs. “Not really my type.”  
“You prefer them lanky and awkward then?” I look down at my now empty plate as I try to play it off as a joke. I can hear her standing up and a moment later I feel her arms wrap around my neck from behind.  
“I prefer them tall and handsome.” She whispers before she places a kiss on my neck. “No matter how badly you think about yourself I am hopelessly in love with every part of you.” She adds as she continues to kiss my neck. I moan slightly as she kisses a spot right under my jaw before I move forward a bit and stand up out of her embrace.  
“Come here.” I mutter as I pull her closer to me and I lean down to connect our lips. “You’re so perfect.” I breath out when I pull away only for her to pull me back in. I slide my hands down to her thighs before I lift her up and make my way to the stairs where I unfortunately have to pull away from the kiss to make sure we don’t tumble down, but she seems more than happy to divert her attention back to my neck. I’m happy to see that I didn’t fully close the bedroom door so I can kick it open with my foot. Making my way to the bed I gently put y/n down before I hover over her. She looks absolutely beautiful and I don’t think I’ll ever understand why she’s with me, but I plan to enjoy every second that she hasn’t discovered she could do better. There is absolutely no one I would rather share my life with.


End file.
